


Proud

by mrdinglemrsugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrdinglemrsugden/pseuds/mrdinglemrsugden
Summary: The rest of the wedding day.





	

Aaron lifted his head from Robert's chest, sniffling, staring down at his feet rather than his husband.

Husband. Huh. 

"Sorry - I didn't mean to ruin the day."  
Robert reached out, purposely clanging their rings together, the noise finally getting Aaron to look up at him. 

"Are you kidding? You haven't ruined anything - you're being honest with me, letting me in. That's what a marriage is. And that's what I want, not just a wedding day."

Aaron was smiling now, shaking his head with tears still streaming down his face. 

"I know you tried so hard to make this perfect..."  
"Nah, you were right. Perfect was never gonna happen with your lot there. And besides, perfect is overrated. This was better - messed up but forever."

Aaron had to kiss him then. He could taste the beer from the welly mixed with champagne on his tongue. The kiss was like so much of that day, almost too sweet and full of promise. 

Through his grin Robert whispered "I just want to make you happy."  
"You have, you do. I know today wasn't perfect but it kind of was, you know?"  
"I know." 

They pulled apart, although soon Aaron was back with his head on Robert's shoulder, happy for the moment to just listen to their breathing and the echoing laughter from the pub. 

"I never want it to end." Aaron shifted as he spoke so his face was pressed into Robert's neck, not-so subtly breathing in his scent. 

"Well, we've still got cake to eat, a teenager to wake up, speeches to give." Robert grinned then, leaning forward (revealing a little drunkenness beneath his smooth exterior) and whispering in his husband's ear. 

"And then we've got tonight. I might have let your lot help with planning the day but I have plans of my own for you later."

Aaron was laughing then, huffing and smiling, like he has been all day. He sat up now, tears gone, replaced with a cheeky grin.   
"The welly hasn't finished you off old man?"   
Robert narrowed his eyes seductively and in that moment, looked like every version of himself Aaron had ever loved: they had so much more now but they had always had this. 

"You know me better than that."  
Aaron smiled, softer than before, and Robert reached out to touch his face, fingers light against his stubble.   
"Yeah, I do."

They gave themselves a second of just grinning at each other, everything else falling away... Until Aaron leaped up, holding out his hand for Robert to take. 

"Come on - they might burn the pub down if we leave them alone much longer."

*

They came back into the pub, lovedrunk and smiling, and it was clear they hadn't been missed. Chas was drinking with Cain at the bar, eyes slightly red but smiling. Adam and Vic had taken over the dance floor, twirling each other and Belle from one side to the other. 

"I mean, we could disappear upstairs now. Nobody would notice."  
Robert shakes his head, still grinning at his husband.   
"You think you're getting out of hearing my speech?"

Before Aaron could respond, a clatter behind the bar revealed Liv stumbling into the room. Chas's back straightened but otherwise she went unnoticed by everyone but the newlyweds. She was still wearing her wedding outfit but it was noticeably mushed, wrinkles and a dazed expression on her face. 

"Did I miss it?"  
Aaron held up his left hand, unable to contain his grin at the ring gleaming in the light. 

Robert could see her face flit from happiness to disappointment and back to happiness in an instant.   
He rushed to reassure her. "If it's makes you feel any better, everyone missed it. We ended up just doing our own thing."

"Yeah? Probably best I was out of it then, sounds a bit soppy."  
"Yeah? Well don't think you've escaped completely, still got my speech to go."  
"Honestly Liv, he won't shut up about it. I think he's all talk."   
Robert and Aaron only had eyes for each other again, swaying slightly but not to any music now. 

Before Robert could get a retort out, Liv barrelled into his side, hugging him around his waist for a split second before letting go. A few more people were looking now, Diane and Vic especially grinning at the sidelines. 

Robert just stared down at Liv, tears curdling at the corners of his eyes.   
"Congrats. And thanks." She mumbled it but she was looking right at him, and couldn't contain her smile.   
All Robert could do was shake his head, overwhelmed by her honesty. ”No thank you - you did all the work." 

She turned her attention to Aaron then and hugged him close, pressing her face into his chest.   
"It's nice to see you happy."  
Robert was pretending not to stare but Aaron was not fooled and they eventually locked eyes over her shoulder.   
"It's nice to be happy Liv." 

She pulled away, obviously embarrassed, and the room erupted slightly as people hurried to give them some space. 

"Did you cut the cake yet?"  
Aaron laughed and rubbed her hair, messing it up more than it was already.   
"Wouldn't dare do it without ya."  
Liv nodded and turned, heading for Chas with a slight spring in her step.   
Robert called out behind her, snapping out of the shock of her affection. ”And no more booze eh?" 

Aaron reached out to hold his hand.   
"Ignoring your advice already - you really are her brother now."  
Robert shook himself out his stupor, smiling again and squeezing the hand in his.   
"I'm honoured (!)."  
"You don't fool me Sugden. Soft lad."  
"Don't let it get out. I've got a reputation to maintain."  
"Mate, you organised this whole romantic shambles in 24 hours. I think the secret’s out."

Robert just leant forward and kissed Aaron, wondered for the thousandth time that day if he would ever get tired of kissing him.   
"Not your mate."

But before they could kiss again, they heard an unmistakable cry from the other end of the bar.   
"I missed the welly?!"  
Robert laughed now, openly and clear, and the sound of it warmed Aaron's heart. He pulled away and turned to his sister, grinning harder than he ever remembered grinning.   
"Don't worry, three people have sent me the video already."

*

"Thanks for that Chas. I'm sure there was a compliment in there somewhere. 

So as we kept the ceremony secret, which seems pretty fitting given our history, there were a few things I wanted to say more publicly. Briefly but publicly."

Deep breath. 

"No one in my past would ever say that I suffered from a lack of pride. And you know what else they say, it's goeth before the fall. 

I have spent so much of my life... projecting, making decisions based on the person I wanted to be, the person that I thought I should be, rather than the person I was. And I failed: catastrophically, in so many ways. There were moments I thought I would never be proud again and honestly, I would have deserved it. 

So today I know that I am so lucky to be here with you Aaron. You are the strongest person I know, the kindest person I know, the best person I know. And you've taught me something that my mum always knew..."

He looks over at Liv, leaning not so casually on the bar and watching with baited breath. 

"Family is not about blood, it's about love. You've been my family for a long time, both of you. And now I'm so proud that I get to be yours." 

*

After the cake had been served, and Aaron and Robert had taken photos with every possible combination of family members, they were finally able to escape to a quiet table in the corner. Throughout the night, props and lights had been pulled down and discarded, making the pub look more like a recently burgled fancy dress shop than a bar. 

Aaron could hear his mum laughing with Charity in the distance, see Cain carrying Sarah off to bed over his shoulder, feel Liv falling asleep against his own. He should really have been listening to Vic and Adam, sitting across from them talking animatedly about... something. 

Rob seemed to be listening: he was still loose from the booze, even his tie was undone now, and he laughed a little too loudly at Adam's jokes. But when his fingers curled against the inside of Aaron's knee, he knew they were as distracted as each other. 

Vic seemed to notice, even if her husband hadn’t.   
"Adam, it's probably time to go."  
"But babe, this is Aaron's last night."  
"Not for long!" She said it sternly, as if the force of her will could shorten his sentence and Aaron let his fondness for her distract him from the pit growing in his stomach.   
"And besides, he has a husband to spend it with now."

Robert pulled his hand away at that, earning a sharp glare from Aaron and a moan from Liv, who had been dislodged in the excitement. But he just reached out across the table to take Aaron's hand in full view, his grin seemingly feeding on Vic's fond expression. 

Adam saw it too and sighed, standing up for a final hug.   
"Alright mate, keep your hands to yourselves!"  
Aaron stood up too, letting go of Robert's hand to give his best mate a hug that was a little too tight, the edges of his desperation seeping through.   
"It'll be fine mate - I'll see you tomorrow."  
Aaron just nodded - he had told too many people how much he cared about them today, he didn't have the energy to do it again. And besides, Adam knew. He was sure of it. 

When Adam and Vic had said their goodbyes and Aaron turned back to the table, Liv was gone and Robert was staring at him intently.   
"And then there were two." Robert stood up as he said it, stretching his back with a slight groan.   
"Feeling the pain old man?"  
"No chance. Just preparing."  
"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. So how about this? I'll say goodbye to Diane, you sort your mum out and I meet you upstairs with the champagne."  
"You'll be lucky to find any, we must have drunk the place dry by now."  
"Trust me will ya? I'll see you up there."

Robert leaned forward to kiss his husband on the cheek, winked and walked away. Aaron turned away to find his mother - although his mind was following Robert. 

*

By the time Robert had wished Diane well (managing to avoid any more mention of Jack) Aaron was nowhere to be seen. The pub looked much worse now that it was empty, and he came back into find Chas sweeping confetti off the bar. When Robert went to grab a cloth, he felt her slap the back of his head, like he'd seen her do so many times to Aaron. 

It made him tear up - and not solely out of pain. 

"Don't be stupid. It's your last night, go to bed."   
"Are you sure?"  
"Robert, go to bed."

Robert put the cloth down, smiled and turned to go. But he wasn't quite ready yet and when he turned back, Chas was looking right at him. 

"Thank you. For... your blessing. I know I never asked for it but... it means a lot to have it."  
Chas just nods, and her smile reminds Rob so much of Aaron in that moment.   
"I promise... I'm gonna make him happy."  
"Well go and make him happy then. And leave all this to me."

Robert didn't need to be told twice. After rooting around in the vegetable drawer where he had stashed the bottles this morning, he was creeping past Liv's room (resisting the urge to check on her) and finally, finally entering their bedroom.

Aaron was standing with his back to the door, standing straight in front of the mirror. He caught Robert's eye in the reflection and held it while he kicked the door shut behind him and dropped three bottles of beer and a half bottle of champagne on the bed. 

Robert came up behind him, wrapping his arms tight around Aaron's waist and watched as his new husband rolled his ring around his finger.   
"It suits you."  
Aaron nodded over to the bounty on the bed. "How long exactly are you expecting to be up here?"

"I know you don't like champagne but it's my wedding day and I'm gonna drink some. But it’s also your wedding day, hence the beer. And I reckon I can keep you amused for a while.”  
"Yeah?"  
Robert kisses his neck, keeping his arms tight around Aaron's waist and smiling into his skin.   
"Yeah."

As if they had all the time in the world, they stood in front of the mirror for a while, drinking in each other's expressions. 

Aaron broke the silence. ”You happy?" Robert was so distracted by his wandering hands, which had now made their way to Aaron's hips, that he was startled by the question.   
"What?"  
"I know you did it this way to make me happy but you are happy, aren't you?"  
Robert smiled, pulling Aaron away from his own reflection and into his arms properly, noses grazing as he speaks.   
"Yeah, I'm happy."

"But are you just happy because I'm happy or...?"  
"Aaron, Aaron, Aaron.”  
Robert just kissed him then and felt, rather than saw, all the tension in Aaron’s expression blend out into a smile.  
“We have the rest of our lives to talk about how happy we are. But this is our wedding night and I..." Kiss. "Have." Kiss. "Plans." 

*

Robert didn’t remember falling asleep. He has been trying so hard not to, wanting to wring joy from every moment. And when he flipped onto his side he saw that Aaron was awake, back to staring at his ring. 

“If I knew all you were after was the bling…”  
Aaron smiled but didn’t stop staring, unwilling to meet Robert’s gaze. “You’ll look after it, won’t you? If I have to give it up inside?”  
Robert grabbed his hand, running his own fingers across the ring now. It was warm from where Aaron has been rubbing it all day, soft against his skin.   
“I have a pretty good track record of keeping your rings safe. I’ll guard it with my life.”  
Aaron huffed out a laugh. “Maybe not so literally this time eh?”

But Robert wasn't laughing. “It’s only temporary.” Aaron sighed and lay down on his side now, to face Robert properly. “I mean me looking after your ring, it’s only temporary. It’ll be here, waiting for you when you get back.”  
Aaron nodded as he spoke, now with Robert’s own hand clasped tightly in his own as he spoke.  
“I guess everyone feels like their lives are gonna be completely different after they’re married, and ours really are.”  
“For a while. And then we’ll be boring like every other married couple, with our surly teenage runaway and half burned out house and crazy family.”

Aaron was laughing now, just on the right side of hysterical, and gave in, kissing Robert like it might be the last time. He wasn’t ready to start something up again, not yet anyway, content to just feel Robert close to him.   
“It’ll all be waiting for you Aaron.”  
“And I’ll be thinking about it, wishing for it every day.”

Robert had to close his eyes to hold it together. 24 more hours and he’d be in this bed alone, free to break down but not now.   
“Robert?”  
“I’m fine. Really.”  
He jumped up, twisting his body until he had Aaron’s hips between his thighs, sighing into a kiss.   
“I’ve still got half a bottle of champagne and a lot more to show you. Unless you want to sleep?”  
Aaron leant up, elbows under his back so he could kiss him back.  
“I can sleep tomorrow. But you’re not the only one with plans for tonight.”


End file.
